Why Deidara doesn't do mornings
by demonrubberducky
Summary: Deidara wakes up early one morning to a very strange sight. He hasn't had enough caffeine to deal with shirtless Tobi, who might be a little more attractive than he'd noticed before. He should've slept in. A Deidara x Tobi community fic


Why Deidara doesn't do Mornings

A Naruto Fan Forum Deidara x Tobi Fan Club community fiction written by:

Demonrubberducky

Chocy

Tossino

Gaawa-chan

Come visit us at http: / forums. narutofan. com /showthread .php? t140439

--

Disclaimer: Deidara x Tobi fanclub does not own Naruto or the characters associated with Naruto. We only own some very interesting fantasies involving aforementioned characters.

…………………………………………

Note: This is a community fic, so it's not just mine. There is an unedited version (lemon flavored!) at my livejournal, and tossino will be posting this on her deviantart account. The story was written in small chunks, so they have different styles. If you're curious to know who wrote which parts, you'll just have to check out the forum!

...

Deidara stumbled out of his bedroom in the Akatsuki headquarters, still half asleep and in search of breakfast. He cracked open an eye when he stumbled over something in the hallway...and froze.

Lying in a dishevelled tangle at his feet was Tobi's shirt. A shirtless Tobi lay a few feet away, doing one-handed push-ups and counting aloud.

Deidara didn't know which was more surprising - the fact that Tobi was shirtless, or that he was training. Though the artist has been partners with him for months, he has never seen an inch of Tobi's skin, and has certainly never seen him do anything remotely ninja-like. He raised an eyebrow.

………………………………………………..

The blond soon acknowledged the source of his stupefaction - it was the factthat Tobi was shirtless. Deidara stood there admiring Tobi's physique from a distance. Such a rare occurrence had to be capitalized upon. Furthermore, Tobi was still oblivious to his presence, so a short, secret admiration session would not hurt…right?

Tobi's back was glistening with sweat. That came as no surprise, as he had already gone beyond two hundred one-handed push ups. A bead of sweat trickled down his back slowly, like a finger caressing his spine. It reached the small of his back before dripping off the side of his firm waist.

Deidara gulped. He shook his head to clear it of such unintended thoughts. 'What was I thinking of prior to this? Ah right! I have never seen Tobi doing anything ninja-like before this, un. So what is he up to this time?'

"Oi, idiot! What the hell are you doing? Move off, you are blocking my way, un!" Deidara yelled, as he kicked Tobi's waist. The brunet lost his balance and landed on his back.

"Oww!" Tobi wailed as he hit the ground. "Sempai, why'd you do that? You made me lose count!" he whined.

Deidara glared at him, trying to ignore the fact that more droplets of sweat were taking a tantalizingly slow journey down Tobi's chest. The blond shook his head and rubbed his temple. 'Tobi's not built. He isn't, un,' Deidara thought to himself. 'I must be suffering from food-and-caffeine deprived hallucinations, un…I need coffee…'

"I need food, un," he grunted, as he stepped over Tobi to get to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………..

"G'morning guys," mumbled Deidara as he stumbled towards the kitchen counter. "Do any of you guys want some coffee, un?" he asked.

Kisame looked up from his newspaper and raised his brows. "Itachi-san and I would like a cup please. Thanks, Deidara-san," he smiled.

Deidara placed the three mugs on the table, and took a seat. He picked up his mug and slowly brought it a little under his nose. The familiar aroma of coffee permeated his senses and stimulated his mind. The steam cleared his nasal passage and eased the built-up tension from just now.

His mind was not completely spared from Tobi, however. Tobi's voice continued to resonate in the background. He seemed to have resumed his push ups, starting from one again.

A bead of cold sweat rolled down Deidara's temple as he started sipping his coffee. Emotionless, ruby coloured eyes were fixated on his face.

'Why is that emotionless freak staring at me like that?_'_ Deidara thought. He shifted to his side to avoid the Uchiha's stare and concentrated on his mug of coffee. It was then that the answer occurred to him. Deidara has never made coffee, or any food for that matter, for anyone before, not even himself! He always got Tobi to do that for him. Also, he has never met Itachi in the kitchen this early for a very long time, due to their vastly different sleeping patterns.

To add to the uneasiness, the image of Tobi, _shirtless_, wouldn't leave his mind either. Deidara wanted to erase that picture from his mind as soon as possible.

He finished up his last bit of coffee and instantly felt a lot more alert. He brushed his fringe away from his face, and shivered. Instead of the usual soft and smooth hair, what his fingers came into contact with was slick and oily. After being out on a mission for days, Deidara really needed a shower. It would be wise of him to take it before the Uchiha, as the latter usually spent at least an hour there.

Deidara stood up and walked back towards his room. 'I will have to contend with Tobi again. Get a grip of yourself, Deidara, and try to look as stoic as possible, un. Just focus your eyes on his stupid looking mask and you will be fine, un.'

"Go do your push ups somewhere else, dumb-ass, you are in the way!" yelled Deidara as he stopped in front of Tobi. "And why are you training all of a sudden, un?"

Tobi rolled over to his side and sat upright. "I train everyday sempai, it's just that my usual training spot is really muddy now as there was a thunderstorm earlier this morning," he panted.

Deidara's eyes deviated from Tobi's mask towards his neck, as he watched more droplets of sweat trickle down. Guided by the angle of his collar bones, they congregated at the center and flowed down between Tobi's pecs. Deidara closed his eyes to concentrate on his earlier thoughts. Judging from Tobi's physique, he couldn't be lying about his early morning trainings. Deidara wouldn't have known about them anyways, as Tobi has always been an early riser.

Deidara let out an irritated sigh. "That may be the case…but you don't really have to do it here, in the middle of the hallway. Why don't you do it in our room or something un?"

Tobi remained silent for a while. It seemed like he had never thought about this before. "Well..." he began, "I didn't want to wake you up, sempai, and I didn't expect you to be up this early…"

Deidara reopened his eyes and forced himself to focus on Tobi's mask. He was lucky that the masked shinobi was a bit of an idiot, for anyone else would've noticed where his eyes were slowly drifting to. If Tobi caught him, it would be such an embarrassment!

But he couldn't keep his eyes away from Tobi's body much longer. He concluded that he should leave the scene before anything else happened. Itachi usually used this hallway, and Deidara certainly didn't want to be caught admiring Tobi's... surprisingly attractive body.

"Next time, you can train in our room. Just count mentally or something, un," Deidara grunted, in an attempt to mask the true intentions of that statement. 'You sure are asking for trouble', he thought to himself. Turning in at 2am and stealing secret peeks at Tobi early in the morning was a sure route to sleep deprivation.

'Why am I doing this?' he thought to himself, mindlessly running a hand through the clothes in his wardrobe. He felt the familiar texture of mesh and took out the garment. It suddenly occurred that it was his "off day". Tobi and he had just returned from a mission yesterday. They were free until their next mission, which was in two weeks time.

'Well then, I shall spend the entire day honing my art,' he thought happily. He sieved through for a more comfortable cotton yukata and set off towards the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………

Tobi grabbed his shirt from the floor and stood up. There really wasn't any need to continue the training session now that he had lost count. But he wasn't far from finishing it either, so it didn't really do any damage. He watched Deidara as the latter made his way to the bathroom.

Tobi usually used the bathroom before Itachi, but now it seemed like Deidara had taken his spot. It looked like he would have to wait, and that wasn't a good thing, judging from how sweaty he was. Why did they only have one bathroom? He stood there in the hallway, thinking of a way to solve the problem.

Then an idea hit him...

……………………………………………….

Deidara let his yukata slip off his shoulders as he waited for the water in the shower to adjust to the perfect temperature. Steam filled the bathroom. Deidara breathed it in deeply, trying to clear his head. Breakfast hadn't solved his problem, but a nice shower would. He just needed to relax, to get rid of a little tension...

"So this is where all the hot water goes," a voice chuckled behind him. Deidara jumped and whirled around. Tobi smirked at him.

Wait…Tobi _smirked_ at him?! Deidara's brain fizzled and refused to work properly. Tobi was smirking...Tobi wasn't wearing his mask...Tobi wasn't wearing anything, except for an obscenely small towel- did towels that small even count?

"You don't mind if I join you, right sempai?" Tobi purred.

……………………………………………………

Deidara realized that his mouth was wide open. He quickly closed it and looked up at Tobi. "Uh..." He stammered.

He couldn't find the right words to say; his mind just refused to work. He had a bad a feeling that if he didn't say something soon, Tobi would make a move. How did Tobi even know that he actually was a little attracted to him? Did the idiot notice how he eyed him when he was training? It seemed like the damage was already done.

Tobi seemed very pleased by the way this was going. He still wore that creepy smirk, and he had already begun to move closer.

"Tobi..." Deidara began, but he didn't manage to say anything more.

He stumbled over his yukata that was, thankfully, still belted to his waist. He might not be able to speak coherently at present...but he still had the sanity to act.

Making sure not to step, and yank off, his yukata, Deidara moved forward and grabbed Tobi by the arms. 'Nice biceps' he couldn't help but think.

"Get out!" he hissed, and gave the smirking man a shove out of the door. He slammed it shut and locked it before Tobi could get back in.

He pressed his back to the door, just in case the lock couldn't hold. Deidara breathed in the steam from his shower and waited for his pounding heart to slow back down.

……………………………………………………………

Tobi snickered._ '_Just as expected,' he smiled. 'Whatshould I do now, I really do need a shower?'he thought as stared at the door knob.

'Sempai is just in denial,' Tobi thought as he chuckled to himself. He remembered the times when he caught his sempai staring at him. 'His body language really gives him away.' Tobi smiled.

Tobi really didn't want to miss this opportunity. Deidara's feelings for him had definitely reached a new high. Tobi had to strike the iron while it was hot.

But just how could he get in again?

Tobi pressed his ear to the door and listened for the rustling sound of the shower curtain. He waited until he heard Deidara's contented sigh. The artist thought that he was safe, didn't he? Well, definitely not after Tobi had gotten such a nice look at Deidara's chest, and definitely not after knowing that his sempai's yukata was finally off.

The lock was easy enough to pick with the right tools, and the rushing water of Deidara's shower masked the scraping sounds the lock-pick made. Under the cover of steam, Tobi cracked open the door and snuck into the bathroom.

"Sempai!" he called in a sing-song voice as he pulled back the shower curtain. "You never answered my question. I can join you, right?"

He dropped the hand towel around his waist and climbed into the stall before Deidara could answer.

………………………………………………………

Deidara's heart skipped a beat when he heard that dreaded voice. He wanted to turn around and strangle his partner when a pair of strong arms enveloped his waist and drew him close. His back moulded perfectly against the taller man's body. Warm, soft lips brushed the blond's neck lightly as his partner spoke.

"Don't worry sempai, I just want to shower with you. You'll like it, I promise. You don't think that I would do anything to hurt you, right?" he whispered, lightly taking Deidara's earlobe between tender teeth.

The taller ninja gently turned his partner around to face him. He pulled Deidara closer into his arms and stepped under the spray with him. All thoughts about strangling his partner dissipated, temporarily at least, as the warm water cascaded down over their bodies. The blond closed his eyes and relaxed onto Tobi.

…………………………………………………………

He had to agree with Tobi; he did like it. He didn't expect Tobi to go that far. He was impressed by the fact that Tobi actually broke his way back in to the bathroom. Did the recently unmasked nin really like him that much, or was he just desperate to get a shower? Knowing Tobi, it was probably the former.

Tobi got him, alright. It was like Deidara had just confessed to the raven haired man. 'It seems like that dumb-ass is smarter than he looks,' Deidara thought to himself. 'Otherwise he would never have figured out how to break his way in,' the blond grinned.

His eyes suddenly shot open as he thought of something. What if they were noticed when they walked out?

As if Tobi had read his mind, the taller man said, "Don't you worry about that, sempai. Things will turn out just fine."

Fingers lightly traced their way up to the blond's hair tie and the taller man gently took it off. Soft, golden sheets flowed down, gently framing the sides of Deidara's face. For a moment, the taller nin was lost in awe at such an enchanting sight.

"You're beautiful, sempai," he whispered under his breath. His lips lightly traced their way southwards before pressing down a little firmer on Deidara's right eye.

Deidara squirmed a little under Tobi's lips. 'Damn it, why am I letting Tobi have his way with me? I am his sempai after all, un,' he thought.

"Turn around, sempai," Tobi said softly. "Let me wash your hair."

The blond slowly turned around and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. The taller man carefully kneaded the tension away from Deidara's scalp. The Iwa nin moaned slightly as he felt his head muscles loosen and the tension melt away. The firm, circular motions proceeded down to the nape of his neck, stoking the fires of desire and sexual arousal.

………………………………………………………….

"Close your eyes, sempai," Tobi whispered. Deidara shivered, but complied as Tobi guided him under the stream of water and slowly worked the shampoo out of his hair. The blond stood stock still; if he moved, if he even breathed, he knew he would brush up against Tobi's body.

Tobi tilted Deidara's head to rinse his hair, and the artist felt something warm and wet drag up the length of his neck.

"What the hell, un!" he gasped. He opened his eyes, ignoring the stinging of the shampoo that dripped down his face, and turned to face Tobi.

The taller man blinked at him innocently.

………………………………………………………..

"I couldn't help it, sempai," he said sheepishly and looked away, a soft wash of red sweeping over his cheeks. Deidara initially wanted to strangle the masked nin, but upon seeing him blushing, he relented. He placed his hand under Tobi's chin and gently tilted it back to face him. His heart melted when he saw those large, brown, puppy dog eyes staring back at him. His left eye was lighter brown in colour, and slightly out of focus. The blond gently brushed away the hair that was covering his partner's left eye. He rested his palm on the taller man's left temple.

Deidara moved a little closer towards his partner's left eye, running his thumb over the ends of Tobi's lashes. 'I guess I should save that question for later, un,' he thought to himself. He moved his thumb away and, very quickly, pressed his lips over Tobi's left eye.

The blond's eyes then drifted down to the soft curvature of Tobi's lips. Just like his cheeks, his lips were also slightly reddened from the blood-rush of embarrassment.

'Or desire,' Deidara noted mentally, grinning to himself. He woke up from his thoughts when he felt smooth skin brushing against his right cheek, and warm breath against his ear.

"Can you help me to wash my hair sempai?" Tobi asked, encircling his arms around Deidara's waist, closing the gap between them.

"... I'll get soap in my mouths..." the blond said dryly. "Oh all right! But you have to let go of me, un."

Tobi pouted a little, but his arms gradually slid away, and Deidara slipped behind him, clutching the slick bottle of shampoo as he did so. His mouth sputtered a little as soapy water slipped between the folds of skin on his palms, but he'd gotten used to it over the years. He clenched his right mouth tightly and squeezed some of the gel into his cupped hand, then set the bottle aside and distributed it around both of his palms, then curled his fingers and ran them through Tobi's messy mop of ebony hair, mindful that he did not slice his delicate flesh open upon the fine strands.

"Your hair is thick, un" he commented.

"Yours is thicker, sempai," Tobi murmured over his shoulder. "Softer, too. Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Deidara echoed distastefully.

Tobi's lips curved, and he chuckled a little. "Like a skunk's tail…" he added quickly.

"A SKUNK'S TAIL?! YOU SURE ARE ASKING FOR IT, UN!!" Deidara exclaimed as he strangled his partner as hard as he could. The shampoo suds made it very difficult for the blond to really hurt his partner. In fact, Tobi still had enough breath to laugh heartily while being 'strangled'.

"Damn it!" Deidara hissed as he gave the masked nin a punch in the shoulder instead. "Oww, sempai! It was just a joke!" Tobi whined as he massaged the sore spot.

"Tch…" Deidara grumbled as he brought his hands up to Tobi's hair again.

The taller men bent his knees a little more for Deidara to properly massage his head. The blond's fingers worked through the shampoo suds in firm, circular motions. Tobi's hair lightly brushed against the blond' chest as the latter massaged his partner's temples.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and gently brought it closer to his chest. The blond bent down and nuzzled his chin on the crown of Tobi head, slowly breathing in the musky scent of shampoo.

A moment of silence passes as both men enjoyed the warm closeness of their bodies…

…………………………………………………..

"... You know, Tobi..." Deidara began. "I don't know about you, but my hair needs conditioning..."

"Aww... I was hoping we could skip that and go straight to soap..."

The blond's breath hitched. "B-baka, un... I already finished soaping up."

But that didn't discourage Tobi in the slightest. "Well, then, sempai... I guess I'll finish up on your hair, and then you can work on me..."

Tobi lightly brushed some conditioner onto the blond's hair. He gently ran his fingers through the strands, moving slowly from his partner's crown, all the way to the ends. The spicy scent of musk wafted around the bathroom.

The taller man wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him closer. "It's time to soap me now, sempai," he purred, teasingly nuzzling his cheek against his sempai's.

Deidara looked up to face Tobi. 'Hehas that annoying smirk on his face again! That baka! What makes him think that he can tease me like that, un?' His gaze traced a path from Tobi's face to his neck, and down further to his strong collar bones before finally resting on his defined chest. 'Hmph! Tobi doesn't have a nice body, soaping him shouldn't be a problem, un,' Deidara thought as he reached for the bottle of shower gel.

"It's too bad you're already clean, sempai. I really wanted to do it for you," Tobi teased while Deidara squeezed a dollop of shower gel onto the loofah. "I thought about offering to help you before, when you lost your arms," he continued.

"I would've killed you if you had, un," Deidara hissed. He scrubbed the loofah roughly down Tobi's arm. His gaze followed the trail of soap down Tobi's body.

Oh god, he shouldn't have looked down. His face flushed, and even the mouths in his palms went dry. The artist pried his eyes away and fixed them on Tobi's widening grin.

…………………………………………………………..

'Uuhnnnoooo... n-no! N-nani?!' Deidara's face went steadily redder. "Y-y-you are crazy, un! Hmph!! That was nothing!" Deidara forced a pout and quickly looked away.

"Oh, good. I'm glad that I don't disappoint." Tobi sniggered. Deidara shut his eyes, mortified. "Ne... look at me, sempai..." the taller man whispered huskily, leaning forwards so that his breath caressed the blond's ear.

'Urgh, Tobi is teasing me AGAIN, un. I better do something…fast! The kohai is not supposed to tease his sempai like that. Hmph, I will show him who's boss, un…' Deidara thought as he turned the water off and pulled the shower curtain away. Still dripping wet, Deidara stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Where are you going?" Tobi asked surprisingly.

"Back to my room, un," the blond grunted.

"To get dressed?" Tobi asked, downcast.

Deidara winked. "Eventually," he said, and beckoned Tobi to follow.

………………………………………………….

Tobi smiled as Deidara exited the bathroom.

'That's probably a wise decision, since sempai was so worried about us getting caught exiting the bathroom together. Well, I still need to finish soaping up and brush my teeth. Sempai will wait for me, he definitely will.'Tobi grinned as he ran the loofah over his chest._  
_  
Deidara closed the door and walked back to the room. He couldn't help but feel guilty for doing exactly what Tobi wanted him to do. 'Urgh, and I keep reminding myself to not succumb to temptations,' Deidara thought, shaking his head in disappointment. But unfortunately, what was done could not be undone.

He admitted to himself, grudgingly, that he had enjoyed Tobi's company in the bathroom. He was actually glad that he woken up early today. Who would've thought Tobi was such a hunk? He was perfect. That attractive well-trained body, those cute puppy brown eyes, that crown of spiky, thick black hair. And that long and hard... 'No, that's a forbidden thought un,' he told himself as he entered the room.

Deidara eased himself onto the edge of his bed. 'But it's just Tobi, un! Stupid, irritating, orange lollipop-mask wearing Tobi. Why am I even thinking of him in this way?' Deidara thought, bringing his palm to his face.

'How did he find out about my feelings for him, un?' Deidara asked himself as he played with the knot on his towel. 'Wasn't I careful enough, only admiring him when his back was turned to me? Haven't I strangled, bombed, kicked, hit and yelled at him enough to send the wrong signals? What went wrong, un? How was he able to read me like a book?'

"Maybe he's a clairvoyant," the blond chuckled to himself.

'This is all happening too fast for me to comprehend, un. I went from months of seeing him fully clothed from head to toe, to seeing him shirtless this morning, to seeing him naked just now. Maybe that's why I am so tense.'_  
_  
The events in the bathroom ran through his mind again. He thought about the shy kiss that he planted on Tobi's left eye, and compared it Tobi's playful teasing tactics. 'That's not right! How could he tease me like that, un? I am supposed to be the dominant one on this team! How could I let him have his way with me? I am supposed to be the one doing all the teasing.'

A new wave of confidence swept through his being. But all of that came crashing down when the door creaked open.

…………………………………………………………

Deidara looked up. The sound wasn't from the bathroom door. It was from the door leading out of the chambers, and Zetsu was sticking his head through it.

"We are looking for Tobi..."

**"Where the Hell is he?!"**

"Um... that way..." Deidara pointed towards the bathroom.

Zetsu drifted into the room and stepped through the door, which was rather unnerving. Deidara hopped to his feet and pressed his ear against the crack between the door and the wall.

"**Tobi is a bad boy**!" he heard Zetsu scold. "You were supposed to help us water the plants yesterday. Where have you been?"

The water was still running, but Deidara thought he heard Tobi give a distressed squeak.

……………………………………………..

Deidara reached for his pouch of clay before he remembered that he was wearing nothing but a towel. He stood up from the bed and retrieved his pouch. A small lump of clay went into his hand-mouth, and a tiny clay spider crawled out.

The spider jumped out of Deidara's hand and crept out of the room. A moment later, a deafening explosion rocked the headquarters, following by the sound of glass shattering.

"Our greenhouse!" Zetsu screeched. The plant-man abandoned his lecture to Tobi and ran to the smouldering ruin of his plant nursery.

Deidara grinned to himself; he wasn't exactly sure how he wanted the dynamic of his and Tobi's relationship to be, but he would be damned if he let anyone get in the way of getting laid.

…………………………………………………

"Oh no! What happened to the greenhouse?" Tobi asked frenetically as he hastily rinsed the suds off his body and wrapped a towel around his waist. He didn't even dry himself off before charging out of the bathroom.

"Zetsu-san, wait for me!" Tobi yelled as he tumbled after the plant-man.

Suddenly, a clay centipede wrapped itself around Tobi and pulled him into his room. Deidara grinned as he turned the key, securing their privacy from further intrusions.

"Sempai! Zetsu-san needs my help! I think an explosion just happened at his greenhouse!" Tobi said frantically as he struggled to break free from the clay centipede.

"Shut up you idiot! Zetsu doesn't need you now, he can handle it himself, un. The only person who needs you now……is me, un," the blond purred seductively, slowly making his way towards his tied-up partner. Deidara placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders and leaned forward. He ran his tongue over his partner's lips, slowly savouring his taste, before nipping on his lower lip and sucking it slowly into his mouth.

The clay centipede slowly slid off Tobi's body, taking off his towel as it descended to the ground.

Tobi gulped. "That...that wasn't very nice, sempai," he croaked when Deidara released his lips. "Zetsu-san is going to be so angry with me when he finds out."

The brunet's protests were silenced by a second kiss. Deidara smiled into Tobi's lips; the tables were turned now, and damn, it felt good! Now that he was in control of the situation again, they could get down to business.

The clay centipede wormed its way under Tobi's feet and followed Deidara back to the bed with its not-quite-unwilling prisoner.

The blond carefully eased his partner down onto the bed. More clay centipedes appeared. They encircled Tobi's wrists and ankles, securing them firmly to the four posters of the bed.

"Sempai!" Tobi gasped, but Deidara shushed him with a kiss. The blond got off the bed and stood up. He brushed his fingers down the length of his chest and down past his stomach. His fingers slowly traced the outline of his bulge.

Deidara licked his lips and stared suggestively at his partner. He undid the knot on the towel and pulled it down a little. A tiny bead of sweat rolled down the side of Tobi's face. The blond smirked as he let go of the towel, letting it fall to the floor.

Tobi gulped as Deidara climbed back onto the bed and straddled him. The rock ninja reached for his hitai-ate on the bedside table and carefully wrapped it around his partner's eyes.

"Sempai! What are you doing?" Tobi gasped. Deidara gently lifted the back of his partner's head and tied a firm knot. He carefully eased Tobi back onto the bed and descended down, closing the gap between their bodies.

"I'm taking revenge, un," the blond whispered huskily into Tobi's ears, slowly rubbing his lower half against Tobi's.

……………………………………………….

Tobi gasped. "Uh... what do you mean, sempai?"

Deidara softly touched Tobi's ear with his lips. "Oh, it's nothing new," he whispered. "You should already know that as the sempai, I'm supposed to have the upper hand."

He brushed his lips down to Tobi's neck and licked the soft skin. He continued down to his partner's shoulder and bit it softly. Tobi shivered and licked his lips nervously.

'Revenge? Upper hand? What exactly does sempai mean?' Tobi asked himself nervously, squirming a little under his sempai's licks. Three tongues licking him simultaneously was too much to bear.

The blond ran his tongue over the reddened mark gently before continuing down to his partner's chest.

Tobi gasped as he felt Deidara's warm, moist tongue circling his hardened nipple. "Sempai…why…a-are you…do-oing this…t-to me?" he gasped as Deidara started nibbling on his tender flesh.

"You were a very naughty boy just now Tobi, thinking that you could tease and dominate me like that, un. You were such a naughty boy," Deidara sighed as he rolled the hardened nub between his fingers. "Do you know what happens to naughty boys? They get punished, un," Deidara smiled.

He gave Tobi's nipple a final lick before moving further down.

"But you've been naughty too, sempai!" Tobi gasped as Deidara dragged his tongue down his stomach. He arched his back to press his skin closer to the artist's mouth.

Deidara caught Tobi's eye and raised an eyebrow in question. 'How?' His tongue traced Tobi's belly-button.

The scared expression on Tobi's face morphed into his evil grin once more. As Deidara met his gaze, he felt the world flip-flop, and suddenly it was him pinned down, arms and legs bound by clay creatures, and Tobi perched happily on top.

The smirking brunet leaned down and took a taste of Deidara's stomach, mimicking the artist's actions just a minute earlier.

"You forgot, sempai- I'm a ninja too."

……………………………………………………….

(AN: This is the place in the story where we at ratings-friendly take a small break. If you'd like to read what happens between these lines, please follow the link to the full version on my livejournal (http / demonrubberduck. livejournal. com /21897 .html ), or contact me with pm/e-mail/review.)

...

A while later, amidst panting and groaning, the two men collapsed. Tobi rested on top of Deidara as they both tried to catch their breaths. He felt the blond's heart beating rapidly against his chest, and was glad that he was able to pleasure his partner.

"That was awesome sempai," Tobi whispered breathlessly as he rubbed his cheek against the blond's.

"Tobi…," Deidara muttered. He lay there with his eyes closed, still recovering from his orgasm. Several minutes passed before he opened his eyes slowly. It was then he realized the situation that he was in.

"Tobi…HOW DARE YOU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BE ON TOP, UN?!" The blond yelled as he kicked Tobi's butt cheeks with the back of his heels.

"Haha, stop that sempai, that tickles! You can try to top me next time… the keyword here is 'try,' though," Tobi chuckled as he gave the blond a playful wink.

"Hmph!! Who says that there's going to be a next time anyways, un!" Deidara scoffed. He pouted and looked away from Tobi's gaze.

"Well…" Tobi thought aloud, rubbing his chin. "We have two weeks till our next assignment. That gives us plenty of free time. Also, you have given me permission to train in our room. That gives me plenty of opportunities to tempt you, sempai," Tobi teased as he shifted to face Deidara.

The blond scrunched his nose at the closeness of their faces. "Hmph! What makes you think that you can temp…uunnn!!"

The brunet moved his tongue slowly and sensuously around the blond's. With a slight suck, Tobi brought Deidara's tongue inside his warm, wet mouth.

The kiss left them both breathless.

"You were saying?" Tobi asked, smiling cheekily.

"Bastard…" Deidara muttered.

They heard the toilet door opening. "Let's go, Kisame," Itachi said monotonously.

"Itachi san is finally done with his hour long shower sempai," Tobi said incredulously. The sound of the main door closing followed soon after.

"Sempai, we have the whole lair to ourselves! Let's take another shower to wash off all the sweat and, er, other fluids!" Tobi suggested.

"Then get off me you dumb-ass, un," Deidara scolded as he wriggled under Tobi's weight. 'This time, I will show you who's the real seme, un,' Deidara thought, smiling devilishly to himself.

………………………………………………………………….


End file.
